


ghost

by mandobls



Series: ghost [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of mediums and mandalorians
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654390
Kudos: 15





	ghost

“thank you,” she says, business smile starting to hurt her cheeks. the gran grunts and walks away, now significantly richer than before. the bounty hunter takes a good look at the ship she’s spent so much on. the gunship is an old model, pre-empire, but in amazing shape. she was drawn to it. 

the bounty hunter lives like this. instincts and gut feelings make most of her decisions, and she’s learned to trust them over the years. of course she had to buy the ship. her old one was gunned down just a day before, and she had to leave as quickly as possible. 

a giggle grabs her attention. she turns sharply, smiling before she can help herself.

a child, no more than 10, waves at her. she raises her hand in greeting, quickly taking note of the child’s tattered rags. he draws ever-closer, and a gasp tears from her throat.

he is dead. 

she can see the blurriness of the child’s outline, the way he subtly glides through rubble on the ground. of course she can’t have nice things, right?

it’s not one of the skills the bounty hunter is proud of, being able to see ghosts. it only provides her with pain and strange looks from those that surround her, staring through the ghosts that follow her.

so she sighs, turning towards the ship, the razor crest, and stepping inside.

only to be met with a blaster in her face.

her eyes widen as she stares, cross-eyed, down the barrel of the blaster. the door is already closing behind her, and she gulps as the prospect of being alone with whoever the kriff is behind the gun.

she raises her hands slowly in surrender.

“hey, listen. i wasn’t aware that someone owned this ship already. damned grans. could you put the blaster down?” it lowers, but centers on your chest instead. 

“who are you? how did you get on this ship?” you freeze at the sight of a mandalorian’s helmet. then immediately relax. 

“was this your ship?” you ask, feeling much more at ease. the mandalorian’s helmet tilts slightly, blaster still trained on your chest.

“this is my ship. why are you here?” you stare at the blaster in his hand. he doesn’t even know. 

with a sigh, you lift your hand, making as if to grab the barrel. he stiffens. your hand passes through. you wave at it a few more times for good measure.

“what-”

“i’m very sorry,” you whisper, staring into the cold, stoic visor, eyes tracing the blurry outline of his helmet. “you- you’re a ghost.” he doesn’t even seem to flinch, sliding his blaster into his holster as if he can still use it and nodding.

“okay. and the kid?” you furrow your brows. maker, if just makes it all worse, doesn’t it?

“you have a child?”

“no. or- maybe. something like that. have you seen it?” there’s desperation in his voice as you wring your hands nervously.

“i saw a child outside your ship. he-”

“what species?”

“uh- a frozarn, i believe.” he visibly sags, and you fear the worst, when-

“not him. he should be alright.” you nod.

“sorry, you just seem very… okay with this.” his helmet tilts towards you, and you can feel his eyes burning into yours.

“i expected it. and you could obviously tell i’m dead. you seem to have experience.” he glances toward the cockpit. “where are you going? do you know how to fly?”

“you’re helping me?” she’s rooted in place. he turns to face her.

“where else do i go? i can help you.”

a companionship was born then. a dead mandalorian and an insane bounty hunter. 

she smiles.

“okay.”


End file.
